tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Just Show Up
Baylor pulled all of the Favorites, sans Equality Emerald and Attention Whore, into an alliance together to vote out all of the Fans. This began in the first week as she pulled in the duo of Justin and Kid, and later Ashlee. Baylor and Ashlee dictated the votes for the majority of the game. Starting with Poppy's elimination, they reeled in Marina to make her work with them to eliminate the Fans, but she quickly caught onto this and reneged. Afterwards, Cupcakke was voted out in a similar manner thanks to the Favorites domination. In the third round, Marina had officially rebelled to work with Michelle, but it was for naught, as Michelle was voted out as well. After Michelle's elimination, Marina, Amanda, and Renee each won immunity to some degree, forcing the Favorites to turn on each other. Marina used this to get Attention Whore on board with her and tried to flip the game against Ashlee and Kid Detective, but Baylor refused to let it happen, forcing Attention Whore out of the game as a part of the alliance's domination. In the next round of the game, after Attention Whore was eliminated, Michelle won the TV Stars Revival Competition and reentered the game. It was at this point that the vote tied between Renee and Kid Detective. Kid questioned Justin's loyalty to the alliance, prompting Justin to flip on him and vote him out. After this, the Fans officially had control of the game, causing the eliminations of Baylor, Ashlee, and finally Justin, allowing one of the Fans to win the game. 21:25 *** Channel mode is +ns 21:25 if one of you wants to help keep a transcript of this alliance that would be great 21:30 No You as an intellectual superior host You Should be the one...!:) 21:34 *** AshleeWilliams| has joined #JustShowUpAlliance 21:34 Hey! :D 21:34 This is a lot better than my season's alliance. 21:34 Oh, heeey! You're a model too, riiight? 21:34 We are going to dominate this game 21:34 https://31.media.tumblr.com/a549beeedf34a1feaaa2e14da336c2a9/tumblr_ndwmff8KKs1s3ioyfo1_400.gif 21:34 They all hated me. 21:34 Yeah!!! @Justin 21:35 Though nowadays I've advanced to commercials. 21:56 So? 21:56 Who are we voting off tonight? :-) 21:56 How shall we vote? 21:56 I don't really care who we vote off. There's still enough of me to go around for everyone. 21:57 Who Do we vote off personally I have no idea who to vote off but if you guys want to vote off someone that is also no one that would be fine by me 21:58 People are saying Poppy. /: 21:59 Shore 21:59 Yeah, no problem. She's creepy, and she's also heavily into religion. 21:59 I don't know if you know this, but I'm newly atheist. 21:59 It's fine to me 21:59 I am okay with that she does not want to help me create a temple in Peru 21:59 My cousin showed me a Neil Tyson video, and I just couldn't stop. I got addicted. 21:59 I was considering going atheist but I didn't think America would like it. 21:59 Neil Tyson? 22:00 He 22:00 I think I met him once at a reality show fundraiser! 22:00 Ew, I hate that guy. 22:00 He's a science, or something. I don't really know. 22:00 Or was that another Tyson? 22:00 Same thing! 22:00 Oh cool, get me in touch with him! 22:00 My mom thinks he's an absolute asshole. 22:00 I don't know, Justin... 22:00 He's pretty high-class. 22:00 Do you think you're on that level? 22:01 Because I am but it's not easy to be there. 22:01 Yeah, I know. My cousin told me if I gave him $500 I could enter the second tier of Science. 22:01 One time my mom got really tipsy and threw her phone in the toilet and also all my cosmo dvds saying, "Niel, I'm tired of your shit! This is where he belongs Kevin! This is where this asshat goes! Read his tweets! Read that douchebags tweets Kevin!" 22:01 So I kind of have to meet him. That's, like, important for me. It's plain logic. 22:01 Well, I'm all about logic. 22:01 So here's his number. 22:02 Whoa. 22:02 * AshleeWilliams| autographs Justin's face with the number and also her signature 22:02 Wait, why'd you just draw on my face? 22:02 I even threw in an autograph from me to be generous! :D 22:02 So that every time you look in the mirror 22:02 You'll be reminded you got an autograph from ME. 22:02 I have a modeling appointment like, 3 weeks from now. I can't have a smudge of sharpie on my face. 22:03 Do you know how much I'm going to have to cut the skin now? 22:03 * TheRealTDIJustin shakes head 22:03 um 22:03 It's not a smudge 22:03 It's MY SIGNATURE. 22:03 It'll get you places. 22:03 Yeah, but what's it going to be in three weeks? A smudge, that's right! 22:03 This is a metaphor for how fleeting fame is. 22:03 Wow. 22:03 That's deep. 22:03 And also true. 22:03 Shut up. 22:03 Excuse me? 22:03 Thanks for the drawing on my face. 22:03 * TheRealTDIJustin walks away 22:04 You should not be turning on a fellow reality show contestant turned model turned commercial actor 22:04 DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME JUSTIN. 22:04 People don't walk away from me 22:04 I WALK AWAY 22:04 From them. 22:06 *looks up from his Sherlock Bones Portable Clue Board* um, what just happened? 22:06 * TheRealTDIJustin sits in the corner pouting 22:06 We WON. 22:06 * TheRealTDIJustin takes a selfie 22:06 And also Justin is ungrateful. 22:19 Guys I have a concern. 22:19 What? 22:34 What is that concern because I have no concerns because I am a happy person in a good state of mine 22:34 I also have no concerns now! 22:35 I was just wondering if you guys wanted any homemade iced tea but you all seem good now. : 22:35 *:D 22:35 :* 22:35 @Kid 22:35 Love you < 3 22:37 you're too kind *giggles* I mean, *laughs like a real man* 22:39 Who should we vote? 22:40 Amanda? She's just out of control. 22:40 It's like 2011 all over again. 22:40 Yeah, I agree 22:40 she's got a real dirty mouth 22:40 Believe me, I was crushed when she went crazy. But it happens to everyone. Except the Science believers, otherwise known as atheists. 22:40 and I can't wear my headphones all the time 22:40 Yeah, Amanda is SO negative. 22:40 With Neil Tyson on my side, I'm guaranteed sanity for the rest of my life! It's a wonderful thing; I can model for however long I want and never get annoyed about it. 22:40 Unless people insult me. 22:41 That makes me sad D: 22:42 Cupcakke instead? 22:42 Well, hey, I'm dumb 22:42 (honestly why do I ALWAYS DO THIS @targeting people who are immune) 22:42 Who are we voting, guys? :D 22:42 Eh, yeah, Cupcakke admires me, but it's probably time to dump her. 22:42 If I go home America will be robbed for the rest of the summer :( 22:43 I owe it to them to win, guys! 22:43 We can't be divided on this, though. We have to all vote together. 22:43 Teamwork, or whatever. 22:43 And you guys owe it to America to help me stay on! D: 22:43 I need to get far just so I can find out who scraped Katy Kunkadoreez knees. 22:43 I said Cupcakke 22:43 It was probably God. Oh wait, he doesn't exist! 22:43 Boom! Take that, religious people! 22:44 It's gonna take forever for them to get over that one. 22:44 I know. That's what's so great about being an atheist. 22:44 Justin, you're so controversial. 22:44 You have so much power over like 70 of the United States. 22:44 A whole seventy. That's a lot. 22:44 Does America like that 22:45 I dunno, they're not hearing about it. 22:45 They're ALWAYS hearing us. 22:45 * TheRealTDIJustin shrugs 22:46 When I was on Total Drama Island, my modeling agency at the time paid for all the controversial shit I said to be edited out. 22:46 It was a hefty sum, but I'm grateful, because all that would ruin my career. 22:46 Are you SHRUGGING OFF America 22:46 They can probably do that again. 22:46 Who do I vote guys please tell me as soon as possible so that I can vote 22:46 Marina, remember to vote Cupcakke with us! 22:46 Cupcakke : 22:46 *:D 22:47 Okay I will definitely be doing that 22:47 what about TOtal Drama Action? 22:47 you seemed kind of, um, "controversial" in that one. 22:47 like um, really mean? You were kind of mean. 22:47 What's that? 22:47 I was on one season of Total Drama. Sadly, I never got to prove I was a master manipulator. 22:47 oh. 22:47 got you. 22:48 Must be thinking of something else 22:48 That must have been a false memory. They call that the Bearstain effect, or something. I read about it on the Science website. 22:48 It's a religious thing. 22:48 I never watched Total Drama. 22:48 I was too busy MODELING in my youth. 22:48 Good. You remember it, though, right? 22:48 what is liek, science to you? 22:48 is this that Scientology thing my mom said Tom Cruise is in 22:48 Science is everything! I believe in logic and reason. Not some phony God's blessing. 22:49 And when I give $500 to Neil Tyson, the founder and light of Science, I will be on the second tier. And from there it's only up. 22:49 Science is not a cult, kid. 22:49 I didn't say it was. 22:49 Well good. Because it's not. 22:49 Good. 22:49 WHat's so good about second tier science? 22:50 Well, from there, you go up. You get more Science. More logic. 22:50 WHy not just stay on the first tier? Isn't science an objective thing that just exists? How do you get more or better scientist? 22:50 sorry more or better science 22:51 What? Science is--it's a belief. It's my belief. I'm an atheist, so I believe in Science. 22:51 And if I give $500, I believe in Science more. 22:51 You just don't get it. 22:51 You have to meet Neil Tyson yourself. 22:51 why don't you just believe in science more and not pay any money? 22:51 Because I can afford to pay money? 22:51 Dude, I've been modeling my whole life. It's time to spread that to some other passions, too. 22:52 my mom says I'll like something someday but I don't know I'm like nine 22:53 I think everyone just looks okay. 22:53 if it helps, my mom might find you hot. 22:53 * TheRealTDIJustin shakes head 22:53 I'm a model. Everyone finds me hot. 22:53 Ashlee, too. Models stick together and their hotness multiplies. 22:53 Or, I guess not, because Ashlee's a "commercial actor" now. 22:53 you look good, I guess. 22:53 You can't ever move on from modeling. 22:54 what happens when you like, stop being attractive? 22:55 Um...you don't, I guess? 22:55 My mom said, "all those model bitches get ugly like us someday Kevin, trust me. No matter how ridicuously average looking you are, you're probably just gonna stay that way. No one cares if normal guys get ugly." 22:55 Or I become a modeling agent. And I find other hot people to live through. 22:55 Or I die young. In which case, the first thing applies. 22:55 And, honestly, that's probably my best bet. Dark, I know. Do I sound tortured? 22:55 People say sounding tortured is hot. 22:55 eh 22:56 BayWil 22:56 kind of until you asked that 23:20 So, I guess we have the majority of the votes! :D 23:20 So we can vote Michelle or Attention Whore 23:21 I say we send home Michelle! 23:21 I think America hates her /: 23:21 I think she hates herself. 23:21 she's just so sad... 23:21 That's so sad. :( 23:21 maybe if she goes home she can find a good therapist 23:21 or a hobby 23:21 Poor girl 23:21 We should vote her off 23:21 You guys are right! By voting her off, we're going to help her! :D 23:22 #DoItForMichelle 23:22 She needs to take care of herself 23:22 OMG, sign all your votes with that! :D 23:33 *** AshleeWilliams| has quit (Ping timeout: 264 seconds) 23:36 *** AshleeWilliams| has joined #JustShowUpAlliance 23:36 We did it! I’m glad she’s gone, we need to stay in control! 23:39 Hello guys is this alliance still intact ? 23:39 Yah 23:39 I'm pretty sure 23:39 We goin' #STRONG 23:39 Yeah we're running things :D 23:39 I mean, even when we get to the end game I like to think we'll still be intact 23:39 like, just friends still 23:45 So... Attention Whore? :D 23:45 oh totally. 23:45 It's our only option D: 23:46 :( 23:46 But that's the right decision 00:13 *** Marina_Joyce has quit (Read error: Connection reset by peer) 00:20 okay guys 00:20 so here's the deal 00:21 Yes? 00:21 What's the deal, kid? 00:21 You're smart. I'm not. Is that the deal? I hope it is. 00:21 Now that Michelle is back we don't really need two people with the last name Meyer. And Amanda is being really rude and is throwing my writers, I mean, um. Me for a loop with her harsh words. 00:22 So I feel like Amanda and Renee are our options. 00:22 Let's do Renee 00:22 I don't like her 00:22 Yeah I mean, I'm not really a prominent face in this competiton or anything 00:22 but honestly 00:22 who? 00:22 I just sometimes forget she's there. 00:23 Everyone agree to vote Renee though? 00:23 Does that sound good? 00:24 cool... 00:26 I agree! :D 00:28 Shore